Alex's and Pony's Adventures with the Dazzlings
by Ponymod699
Summary: This is a Story based on goober people who fall in love with the dazzling girls and embark on a great adventure of good bad and in between choice and i hopes u guys enjoy :3


(ill come up with a name) (some intro before i start this is a story some event and characters are based off RP or RolePlay and my little pony characters if u do not enjoy crossovers of OCs and MLP characters Especially in a Love way this story is not for u now thats out of the way lets look at characters This story sta's The OC Cast: Alex Ponymod btw Pony is his name for short he is human. Azazle Axel And Virgo PenPoint and others. MLP Cast: Adagio Sonata Aria and others also the people like the dazzlings im basing them off of how i picture them not how others. aaaaaalso i should metion my grammar is not the best its not horrible just not the best soooooo if u got an issue with it this story aint for u x3 good? good :3 Let's begin PS this has custom TF2 OC's if u wanna know what they look like go on my Deviantart page my name is Ponymod699)

*Voice Over* it was a dark autum night leafs were rustling in the cold chilling wind's of autum it seemed like a colder one this year people were setting out pumpkins and other sorts of decorations also getting bowls of candy for the suspecting trick or treaters that will be coming in about a week as the streets were busy with people finishing the day going home to there family's ready to eat dinner or enjoy some nice warm alone time we are going to move onto these two boy's right here who are in for an adventure :3

*random dramatic camera zoom on Pony and Alex*

*Alex has his arms crossed kinda with a gloomy look on his face and a stuffed up nose* Alex: I Don't really get why it has to be so cold it sucks

*Pony lets out a slight snicker*

Alex: what so funny?

Pony: Nothing nothing u just remind me of my preteen sister always complaining

*Alex shoots him a glare and punch's him in the arm*

Pony: ow...dick...

Alex: *snickers*

Pony: oh but yer also grumpy cause the girl u asked to the dance looked at u and laughed

Alex: *scoffs* whatever her loss

Pony: Nah im pretty sure its still your loss u still got no date *chuckles*

Alex: *Lets off a light hiss*

Pony: hehe~

*they arrive at alex's house*

Pony: well im staying at your house for the night i'm to tired to walk home

Alex: fine my parents are gone for the week anyways so its fine my parents still are mad at u for letting me dye my hair pink

Pony: OH COME ON it was cool! it even got the dick or if someone people wanna call her the bully of the school even she said it cool

Alex: yeaaaa but not to them

Pony: ah whatever

*they walk inside and sitting down playing PS4 for a while they wait for the food they ordered to arrive*

*later it comes and alex pays and takes the pizza in*

Alex: see i still find it funny how u got your date u asked sonata

Pony: well she likes me i like her and i knew she would say yes

Alex: yea

Pony: u should try asking that aria girl she seems nice and whenever shes around u she seems different and i dont think she has a date yet

Alex: yeeea but she seems one of those hard to approach type girls they always get a little mad

Pony: true i mean even Azazel got a date and he's one of the biggest dorks i know *snickers*

Alex: well he asked adagio she's usually pretty easy tho she's never dated anyone

Pony: she also seems a liiiiitle pervy but eh everyone's got there stuff

*Alex lets out a long sigh and lays back and after a while they both fall asleep*

*the next morning*

*Pony slowly zombie like wakes up*

Pony: alex...Alex...ALEX *smacks him with a pillow*

Alex: AH IM UP im up!

Pony: what time is it ~.~

Alex: its 8:40...

*both of there eyes jolt open*

Both: 8:40?!

*They both race to get dressed they run out of the house looking sloppy cause they are late*

*they run into the school building and run into a small looking pony with a completely white body and brown main and tail and looks like she has sprinkles in her hair*

Milky: HEY WATCH WHER-oh...hey pony hey alex *smiles*

*both* hey!

Milky: u two in a rush? school starts late today some stuff happened

*they both look at each other and let out a deep sigh*

Pony: thanks for letting us know milky

Milky: yep anytime *she stands back up and walks off* see u guys at lunch *smiles*

*shes gone*

Alex: *sighs* alright lets get to class

*they start walking and bump into aria*

Pony: oh hey sorry...

Aria: oh no no its fine...

Pony: oh hey your aria correct

Aria: Yep thats me ^^

Pony: oh good my friend had a question!

*Pony drags alex to her*

Alex: PO-NO STOP-NO I DONT WANN-

Pony: man up and do it!

*They stop*

Alex: oh hey hai...um

Aria: yes? *smiles*

Alex: iiiiiiiii wanted to ask...if u would like to go...to the dance...

*Aria blushs*

Aria: oh i would love too *giggles*

Alex: great! *bell rings*

Alex: well i best be off *runs off*

Pony: uuuh *follows*

Aria: what strange boys...

*skip a few days to the dance*

*alex and pony are ready in black tux's and nice ties maybe...*

*knock knock*

Alex: oh that must be them

*there stands six people milky dusk adagio aria sonata and azazle:

All of them: hey guys :3

*they are all dressed up very nice*

*they all walk over to there respected dates and head out*

*7 hours later after the dance they all wave goodbye and aria and alex go inside the house*

Aria: that was a great time *giggles*

Alex: im glad u enjoyed yourself *smiles

Aria: alex...do u like me?

Alex: *blushs and clears throat* oh...well um...yes...yes i like u alot...

Aria: oh... *blushs* i like u too... *she comes closer*

Alex: oh t-thats goo- *he gets cut off cause she starts kissing him*

*he blushs alot and kisses back*

*the straps of her dress slides down and he removes her coat*

*they fall backwards onto the couch still kissing deeply they remove there clothes after a while moves each others hands around and get into it*

*much later after they have finished alex lays there and thinks to himself* what did i just do did i make a mistake how will this effect my life my parents cant find out they will murder me ill tell pony ooooh boy o.o

*Voice over again*

So ends the part one here ending it with alex and aria's possible regret full choices will they regret it watch out for part 2 and find out

(but anyways thanks for reading guys sorry its so short i will try to make it longer next time and hopefully u guys enjoyed and there was not to many grammar mistakes and it all goes well thanks for reading and have a great day :3)


End file.
